Unforeseen Consequences
by ImmortalMerc
Summary: Battered from his previous skirmish with Frieza's men, Bardock must warn the saiyans against the tyrant's on coming attack but what if a different twist happened that changed everything? Alternate Universe. Summary isn't that good but still check it out!
1. Assistance

"**I have given it to you as a gift Bardock, so that you could see…see the horror of your end, just as we had to!"**

The Kanassan's words kept floating around in Bardock's head. At first he thought they were just an empty threat from a dead man, but then he saw his squad massacred by Dodoria's men; that changed everything. Not to mention he kept having these strange visions in his head that showed unknown people interacting with his son. 'My son…' Bardock's head snapped up from the cold, hard steps of the staircase he was on, 'I need to stop Frieza harmimg Kakarot!'

The thought of Frieza catching up with his son was enough to get Bardock's blood boiling. With slightly renewed vigor he stood up and kept moving towards his destination; the barracks. Due to his weakened state, he was almost overwhelmed by the combination of music and loud laughter of his saiyan brethren. He tried to balance himself on a table but he ended up falling over and spilling liquor and food on his armor in the process. The person who was eating at the table asked him what was wrong with him but Bardock could barely hear him; his consciousness was fading in and out again. Another voice from the back piped up, "He got his ass kicked that's what's wrong!" That caused the rest of the room to erupt in laughter. Bardock managed to pull himself to his feet and pleaded his case to the rest of the saiyan warriors. He waited to let it all sink in but instead of getting the call to arms like he expected, he got a response he wasn't ready for; laughter. They weren't trying to stifle it either, it was loud, obnoxious, side clenching laughter. Bardock hadn't felt so cold in all his life, his own race was ignorant to the on coming danger. "…Fools you're all dead…." It barely came out as a whisper. Suddenly a new feeling came into his being, it was anger and frustration bubbling up from within. It was close to breaking to the surface. His fist trembled as he let out a scream, "FOOLS! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" His aura exploded outwards and sent everyone's scouter into overload which led to them exploding on their owners' faces. The laughing had stopped, now awed silence filled the room. Bardock was still trembling but the rage he felt was slowly receding back to the depths of his psyche. The coldness filled him again as he turned away from his comrades in disgust. One saiyan in the back still had his mouth hanging open. He could have sworn he saw Bardock's hair flash gold for a brief second but maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

A sleeping saiyan child was being loaded into a space pod by an engineer. "Let's see here…Kakarot eh? Well little guy, you're going to the planet…Earth."

Another engineer approached him from behind, "Don't launch anymore pods into space, I just received word from Lord Frieza that a large meteor shower will be approaching in a few hours."

The engineer raised an eyebrow, "Since when does Frieza care about a few saiyan children?"

"Not sure but do you really want to question the word of Freiza?"

"Eh good point", he turned back to the sleeping, spiky haired child, "Looks like you avoided a pretty nasty fate little buddy."

* * *

The Royal Cathedral was spectacular piece of architecture even by non-saiyan standards. It rose higher than any other building on the planet; King Vegeta was incessant on being seen as above the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. All over the walls were mosaics based on the history of the saiyans and symbols from the ancient saiyan language. The doors to the room, massive and made of gold and gems, held the sight of all who walked through them and were promptly destroyed by a ki blast. Zorn, the strongest saiyan elite who was filling in for King Vegeta, covered his face as black smoke filled the room. He concentrated his ki and send a shockwave out to clear the smoke. Standing in the smokes place was no one other than Bardock. "You wretched, low level imbecile!" Zorn seethed, "I should kill you for intruding unannounced, let alone blowing up the doors to our most sacred chamber!"

Bardock wore a somewhat sinister looking grin, "Go ahead and try Zorn, I've had a really bad day and wouldn't mind relieving my stress a little more."

Zorn scowled and activated his scouter. _As if he could even come close to my power level, he probably couldn't even give Nappa much of a fight…what?! _Zorn stared intensely at the number reading that very clearly stated that Bardock's power level was 10,000. _T-Ten thousand? But that's what my own power level is…how did this low class warrior get this much power? He even surpasses Nappa!_

Bardock saw Zorn's hesitation and barked out a laugh, "What's the matter Zorn? Not used to facing someone that's equal to you? Where's Vegeta? I need to speak with him on a very dire matter."

"That's KING Vegeta to you, low class! And he's not here. What is it you need?"

"My squad was betrayed by Frieza's men! Now every single one of them are dead but not before I avenged them by killing the men responsible…except for when Dodoria showed up anyways." Bardock clenched his fist at the memory of the pink skinned soldier blowing him away with a simple blast. "Before Tora died, he said that Frieza wanted every saiyan exterminated."

Zorn's pressed his lips together and exhaled, "Well this…complicates things quite a bit."

"Huh? Is that all you have to say?" Bardock was stunned at his relatively calm demeanor.

Zorn turned to him, his dark face seemed more flustered than before, "Listen Bardock, what I'm about to tell you is top secret. King Vegeta took a handful of elites to get the prince back from Frieza almost an hour ago."

Bardock gaped, "What?"

"Frieza had demanded that the prince stay with him. He said it was so he could culture him on the Planet Trade customs but we all knew it was so King Vegeta didn't try anything rash. Now that Frieza wants us dead, all bets are off; I don't think he'll let any of them live, if he was going to originally to begin with."

Bardock looked upwards and shot a ki blast at the ceiling; the explosion once again filled the room with smoke. Zorn nearly pulled his hair out, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"I just might be but we have other things to worry about right now. Let's go Zorn." With that, Bardock took off into the air and flew through the hole in the ceiling.

"As if I have much of a choice." Muttered Zorn as he flew off after him.


	2. A Dire Consequences

King Vegeta stared down his enemy with extreme hatred; this madness had gone on long enough. Frieza was sitting in his hover chair at the end of the hallway looking somewhat amused at the whole situation. "It doesn't have to be this way Frieza, let the boy go and we can end this on a somewhat civil note." While King Vegeta was a saiyan, he liked to believe he didn't have to settle _everything _with violence; granted he had just blasted some fool named Paragus over a matter not too long ago.

Frieza smirked, his dark purple lips glistening in the dim light, "Oh my dear Vegeta, you have already forsaken the means to end this civilly. You demanded a meeting with me without any notice and now are threatening me with violence? That is poor behavior of a guest and must be punished."

Dodoria stepped up and turned on his scouter and scanned the crowd of angry saiyans behind Vegeta, "Hmm…the saiyans' power levels range from five thousand to nine thousand." He smirked, "The "King's" power level is a whopping fifteen thousand! I don't know if I can handle him Lord Frieza, you may have to step in!" He broke into laughter.

King Vegeta's vein pulsed, "Don't test me Dodoria, I have no patience to listen to the barking of Frieza's lap dog."

Dodoria stopped laughing and growled, "What was that you monkey?!"

"You heard me you blob! How about you do something about it?" King Vegeta frowned. Diplomacy pretty much got thrown out the window now and he's not even sure if he and his men can even handle Dodoria without taking a decent amount of causalities, let alone Zarbon or Frieza.

_I just hope Nappa finds my son in time or this diversion will have been all for nothing. _King Vegeta spread his legs and raised one arm over his head and held another out by his side. It was all or nothing now. The rest of his warriors followed suit and got into their most favorable fighting stances. One of the saiyan warriors whispered to Vegeta, "We have to be careful my King, his power level is twenty two thousand. "

Without breaking his eye contact on Dodoria he spoke back, "We'll have to gang up on him, normally I'd see that as dishonorable but these are dire circumstances."

Still seething, Dodoria turned to Frieza, "My lord, can I teach this vermin a lesson?"

Frieza pondered for a split second, "Yes you may Dodoria. I would like to see just how strong the saiyan elite really are. Kill all of them…except for Vegeta."

Dodoria grinned and flexed his muscles, "I already killed a couple of saiyans earlier today, looks like I get to add to my body count!"

He charged full speed down the hall at the band of warriors. King Vegeta charged at Dordoria with everything he had and let out a furious yell. The impact shook the whole ship.

* * *

Bardock felt like he was losing his mind, the visions had changed slightly now. Now his son was on Planet Vegeta training with Nappa instead of some old man with a cane. Then he could see an older version of his other son, Raditz, fighting what looked like Prince Vegeta and then he saw Frieza looking out at him with fear imbedded in his eyes. He shook his head and the visions cleared again. _I really need to start honing this ability because those visions nearly got me killed earlier._

Bardock thought back to earlier in the day when he fought Frieza's men. He could feel that weird feeling building back up inside of him but he couldn't quite harness it and once again it slowly retreated back inside. Zorn's scouter beeped and flashed a series of numbers on his display. He gasped and looked up at Bardock and saw the strain on his face, "Bardock are you sure you're feeling ok? Maybe the healing chambers would do you good right now?"

Bardock shook his head, "No, by the time I get back to full strength, Frieza will have killed us all already. I just need to kill something!" With that he sped up his flight, leaving Zorn to take in the sight of his backside. Zorn frowned, _Bardock is something else. His power level has been fluctuating ever since he showed up at the Catedral. Even just now it jumped to 20,000 before it went back to normal! What's going on?_

He sped up to his maximum speed and in a few moments he caught up with Bardock again. They were near the edge of their atmosphere. Bardock pointed at a small speck in the distance, "That is Frieza's ship, we need to attack as soon as it comes close to the atmosphere."

"We need to be careful, the King and his men are still on there trying to get the Prince back."

Bardock clenched his fist, "Let's hope that there are still people to recover from that ship. I can tell you first hand that Dodoria alone is incredibly powerful. I can't even begin to wonder where Zarbon and Frieza fit into the mix."

Zorn crossed his arms, the wind blowing fiercely in his face, "Now we wait and hope for the best."

* * *

The corridor seemed to go on forever to Nappa as he ran down the yellow colored floor. He needed to find Prince Vegeta as soon as possible. He saw a door at the end of the corridor being guarded by a handful of Frieza's men. One of them turned their head and activated his blaster, "Hey you! Stop right there, no one is allowed past this door!"

"Outta the way maggots, I don't have time for this!" He punched the blaster-wielding soldier in the gut and dispatched the rest with similar haste. He clicked his scouter and saw a power level of 8600 behind the door. _This has to be the Prince! Time to let him out! _

Nappa blasted the door which exploded in a yellow light. He walked in expecting to see Prince Vegeta beaten unconscious and in shackles but instead he got a different sight. The room itself looked more like a lavish suite than a cell and the Prince was fine. He was just sitting on the bed with his caped back turned towards the door. In fact, it seemed like he hadn't even heard the door being blown to pieces. "You shouldn't have come here…" It came out in almost a whisper.

"Your father planned this raid so we could rescue you from Frieza!"

Vegeta spun around almost too quickly for Nappa to follow. Desperation shone in his eyes but there was something else, was it fear? "You idiots! Frieza was only keeping us all alive because he had me as a bargaining chip. Now that you've defied him, he'll kill us all."

"I'm sure your father will think of something! Right now, I need to get you out of here!"

The prince didn't move from his spot, that strange look was still plastered on his face. Nappa groaned and thought of an idea to make him move. _Just pretend he's just another recruit fresh out of the barracks. You have to attack his sense of duty and pride. Hopefully he doesn't try and kill you after this is all said and done._

Nappa straightened his posture and said in a forceful tone, "Some prince you are, can't even think rationally in a combat situation can you?"

Vegeta's expression changed from desperation to confusion, "W-What did you say to me?"

"You heard me! I've served under your father since the Tuffle Wars and he never displayed such a pathetic array of emotions like you are now! Where is your pride?" Nappa was practically yelling now.

Vegeta was now seething, "How dare you speak to me in such a way! I should kill you right now for that! Do you not understand the situation we're in?"

Nappa's expression softened a little bit, "I understand it, but we all have a part to play in this. Yours is to live and to carry on the royal bloodline…I'm not sure if your father is going to make it, he told me to leave without him upon finding you."

The Prince sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's get out of here. I know the escape pods aren't too far away from here."

Nappa nodded and let Vegeta lead the way. Something was still buzzing in the back of his head; why did it seem like Frieza was already on his way to Planet Vegeta even before the King demanded an audience?

* * *

King Vegeta was bruised, bloody and barely conscious. Dodoria had proved to be even tougher than he had imagined, it took his entire group plus him to bring him down. He wasn't even sure how may of his men were even alive at this point. He could barely move his neck to turn and look for survivors. _To think Frieza had men this strong…damn it, I should have been training all this time. _

He heard chuckling from down the hall from Frieza. "My my Vegeta, I haven't seen a fight that intense in such a long time, I commend you and your men for their bravery. Unfortunately that is where the compliments end."

Within seconds, Frieza was on him and lifted him up by the collar of his armor. Vegeta started into those beady red eyes with the utmost defiance. "Y-You think you've d-defeated us?" He took a ragged breath, "You can never defeat the saiyans, what doesn't kill us WILL make us stronger. Eventually one of us will become a super saiyan and end you!"

Frieza smashed his fist into the King's gut, making him cough up blood. "I have heard enough about all this super saiyan nonsense, no one besides my own family can even come close to my power!" His eyes had a dangerous glow to them now. "I actually have found a solution to my monkey problem; I'm just going to blow your planet up. That's why I was already in your solar system when you hailed me but you just had to go and ruin the surprise I had planned…well you won't be living to talk about it at least."

Vegeta eyes grew wide, this couldn't be happening. Frieza was just going to wipe them out as if they were a kind of insect infesting a home, after all they had done for him. Frieza smirked at the obvious look of fear in the King's face and tossed him aside. He walked past the numerous bodies of the saiyans and the charred corpse of Dodoria. _The fact that they are getting so strong is concerning, I should have destroyed them when I stumbled upon this planet._

He turned to Zarbon who seemed rather unfazed by the whole thing. "Zarbon could you kindly clean up the mess in this corridor?"

Zarbon was about to respond when he heard something, it started out as a whisper but it slowly became more of a yell. "Frieza! You are nothing more than a coward! A saiyan will rise up and defeat you, I just know it!" King Vegeta broke into hysterics as he continued to mock the arcosian.

Frieza frowned and turned to Vegeta, "Never mind, I think I'll take care of this one myself."

He took off his scouter and his eyes lit up in a bright red color. Half a second later, twin beams shot out of his eyes and disintegrated every corpse in the corridor. King Vegeta, the leader of the saiyans was now nothing more than dust.

* * *

**Note:**

Thank you for being patient with me! I've been really busy with my job and I had bad writers' block. I'm trying to get a more consistent schedule in with these chapters but my schedule is very unpredictable once I'm in college, I will try my best though!

**Power levels:**

Bardock:? (Keeps fluctuating)

King Vegeta: 15,000

Zorn: 10,000

Nappa: 9,200

Prince Vegeta: 8,600

Zarbon: 26,000

Frieza: 530,000

You may have noticed I made a few people's power levels higher/lower. I made Nappa stronger because he's supposed to be the general of the saiyan army so I thought he should be a tad stronger. I've heard that Vegeta was supposedly around 15,000 as a child but I think that's a tad unbelievable for him. That would mean he only increased his power level 3,000 from the time he's 9/10 to the time he's 30 or so when he attacks Earth. I also know that power levels can be B.S. but in this era of DBZ, power levels were pretty important and it's a good way to gauge a person's increase in power.


End file.
